10 Stories
by thedarkrescuer
Summary: 10 One-Shots for the pairing prompt challenge. IchigoxSakura. Rating may vary.
1. Chapter 1

_author's notes:_ _So, this is the derp with one more IchiSaku fic, this time it will be a one-shot series based on 10 prompts (they were supposed to be 100 word drabbles, but I always write too much for my own good, so one-shots should do it.). They are angst, au, crack, crossover, first time, fluff, humor, hurt/comfort, smut and ust. I will start with smut because it was the easy one to write, believe or not. Also, Awake will be updated soon enough, I got busy with personal stuff last month, sorry!_

 _Enjoy the ride :D (or not D:)  
_

* * *

 _touching. (smut)_

 _rating: M_  
 _timeline: PWP of sorts for IchigoxTsubasa, setting in an TRC-verse AU._  
 _The idea for this one came from a RP ask starter. I took the sentence and ran with it, and this was the final result._

* * *

 _"Touch yourself for me."_ \- it was more of a request than a challenge, though Ichigo knew by the way she looked at him – lost, flustered, breathing heavily from their makeout, and a blushing mess – that accomplishing it wouldn't be so easy.

Tsubasa undressed herself then, still confused, but she did so willingly.

She was getting used to being naked in front of him like this, though. Even if wasn't much of an embarrassment before, the trust between them was overcoming these obstacles quite quickly.

She sat on the bed, spreading her legs wide open; Then slipped her right hand over her body, searching its way down between her folds.

Tsubasa glanced at him one last time before closing her eyes, hotness spreading over her cheeks as she felt herself; She slide one finger at first, then two, trying to mimic Ichigo's own movements when he was the one to do the job. Surely it didn't feel nothing like how he did at first: she was used to his touch, to long and thick fingers against her skin, sliding all over her labia, slowly. Then he would gently press her clit as he felt wetness starting to coat his fingers.

She tried her best to picture him doing all of that instead, bucking her hips slowly against her own hand, the other opening her folds even further to make it easy to touch. It felt awkward at the beginning, but the girl kept going, soon finding a pacing which she was comfortable with.

Arching her back a little, she soon find herself climbing in the bed to be in a better position, then started it all again, and this time she looked at Ichigo only to find him staring at her intently; She wondered if he was already hard and let out a soft moan escape from her lips as she imagined him rubbing his cock over her clit, making her rock her hips harder.

 _"Hah... Ichigo-kun..."_ \- she mewled his name, as if urging for him to do it, instead.

Tsubasa was the one who loved to feel his hands all over body, and he was getting even better with time, though she didn't bother how inexperienced and curious Ichigo was at first - _at how they both were when all of this mess started._ It made her feel _good_ and somehow _complete_ when they had sex, every time their bodies touched and joined each other in such a unique way.

She added a third finger, inserting one of them inside her, then two. The girl clench her eyes shut and bit her lower lip, letting out a little whine as she moved her hips faster. With her left hand, she awkwardly started to fondle herself - despite feeling her belly squirm over her own touch Tsubasa moaned louder when she slid her fingertips over a hard nipple, playing with it again just to find out how good it felt.

Gasping as she kept playing with her body, feeling her wet folds, she gave a pleaded look at Ichigo; Was this what he wanted to see? Her being all messed up under his bed, naked and spread open to him? Was it enough?

She found out the answer as he approached and climbed the cushion, only wearing his black hakama to cover his erection - he didn't even bother to change back from shinigami to human when she was waiting for him, teenage hormones taking them both over.

Just as she wasn't the kind of person who would say "no" when she was completely willing to give herself to him, he wasn't the guy for dirty talk - though this being the appropriate moment. Tsubasa knew by just looking at his piercing, narrowed brown eyes what he wanted to do, and it was enough to send shivers down her spine in anticipation.

First he took her right hand gently, licking the fingertips and then sucking the juice out of her fingers until he savored all of her essence in it. Ichigo kissed her fingers, the palm of her hand and pressed his lips against her mouth, sucking her lower lip before trailing kisses on her chin, neck, collarbones and the valley of her breasts, until he was down on her belly, making himself comfortable before he could taste her wetness again. Despite blushing harder than before, Tsubasa liked to _see_ him in such moments, and it only made her moan more- even if just a little louder, controlling herself like she always did as if trying to keep their meetings a secret - when his tongue slid between her soft folds.

He knew if he kept going at this pace she would come soon, so he took his time, playing with her inner lips, never penetrating her but closing his mouth around her often, kissing and tasting all she had to give. He avoided her clit at first, knowing this was where she was the most sensible, but as hard as he was right now, he wanted to see her coming down for him. So Ichigo started sucking her clit gently, and the sudden rock of her hips at his face was a sign he was getting there, and as he kept going Tsubasa came hard crying softly, almost breathless, her inner walls clenching with spasms while he licked all of her cum. She felt sensitive, her labia still pulsing from the orgasm, but satisfied nonetheless.

Then she remembered that _he_ was the one now throbbing with desire, thanks to his own little request.

Tsubasa tugged his hair gently, getting his attention out of her sex.

 _"Ichigo-kun... You won't-"_

 _"I will."_ \- he answered with a smirk, licking his lips - _"But it's not my fault you taste so good."_

 _"Hey!"_ \- she giggled tugging his orange locks playfully, blushing at his choice of words.

 _"Ow! That hurts, you know?_ "- he said back, jokingly.

 _"Y-You was the one who started this, so better not whine if you don't feel satisfied_ enough." - the girl shuddered a little when she remembered how good it was getting to know her body better with her own hands - it wasn't a bad idea at all, the one he came with.

He got up enough to be under her, his face reaching hers, their lips touching briefly.

 _"I won't."_ \- he reassured, with one hand positioning his cock on her entrance - _"And never will."_ \- _Not if it's always with you -_ the substitute shinigami thought.  
 **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Not that name but yours. (angst)_

 _rating: M_  
 _timeline: TRC Infinity arc, IchigoxClone Sakura  
_ _I had really big hiatus, sorry guys, I had trouble writing anything at all, but hopefully I get back in the tracks._

* * *

When they are together, is his name she calls, not Syaoran's.

Ichigo kind of expected she would, though; since the beginning, if there was one thing certain about Sakura when they first meet in Tokyo, was her love for that boy. She went through hell and back for her quest in saving the heart Syaoran had lost. And she would do it all over again, he never doubted that.

What he doubted was her possibly giving him the time of day, feeling _something, anything_ for him that could be close to love. Things like that didn't happen even in his dreams, for he never pursued her once those feelings were clear to him.

Ichigo kept his distance, limiting himself to only watch her, protect her from the dangers she would face in that journey of hers. The princess was brave, but like Kurogane mentioned once, Sakura was also fragile, and the burden she was carrying could break her.

That's why he never dared to say someting, that he fell for her and had to leave his own world to find that in a person. It would be too much, an uncessary drama Ichigo wanted to avoid if possible, no matter how it fucking hurted him the thought of never being together with Sakura.

But she comes to him and he's caught ungarded, his defenses broken like glass; Sakura is the one to say the words, and he obeys, like a servant to his queen, a subject to her majesty.

 _"Please… Make love to me…."_

Ichigo questions himself if she's not saying those things because she's lonely, and wants company, wants to feel desired, loved, _whole_ when all of that was robbed from her when Syaoran left. Instead, is his name that slip from her lips in a soft whisper: Once, twice, thrice, _endlessly._

He tells her she should save moments like those to a person she _really loved._ Sakura can't bring herself to say out loud she loves him, too. The truth was left caught in her throat, suffocating, and could not be said due to the princess' belief that she would die before they could leave Infinity, to break Fai's curse and later, to bring Syaoran's heart back for real.

She cannot say the truth because it would only hurt Ichigo even more; Loving someone back and not being able to fufill those feelings and be with that person was something she experienced once, and didn't wish that for anyone, especially Ichigo. Instead, Sakura decided it would be better this way, that it was better to have at least _this,_ these nights where she skipped from her bedroom to his when everyone eles was sleeping, than telling him and then having to leave him behind.

 _I know I'm being selfish… But-_

At last, at very last, she could see in Ichigo's eyes, the way he looked at her, filled with warmth, in his embrace, his moans and thrusts, the way he held her hands and kissed her fingertips everytime after he finished, that he loved her just the same.

And she calls his name as she welcome him in her arms, and allow themselves to feel whole one more time.

 _"Ichigo-kun..."_

He sees her smiling at him in these private moments, a smile he wished to see for so long that he's caught offguard.

Fai told him that Sakura used to smile much more before Syaoran left. That her smile was warm and sincere, lit up with joy. But all Ichigo had seen after he arrived was sadness and grief in her face. She only started to open up after they got to know each other better, even though she would just smile shyly, briefly.

She breaks his defenses a month after they arrive in Infinity, and a smile of hers is enough to make his world turn around.

It's enough to make him take what she has to give, and treasure it forever.


End file.
